


【麦藏】拥7-8

by Stacy2012



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy2012/pseuds/Stacy2012
Summary: 性感黑帮老大在线推背，性感岛田半藏在线玩枪，麦藏同人《拥》7-8章节





	【麦藏】拥7-8

**Author's Note:**

> 终于不用图片大法了。

拥7  
这是一条通往半山腰的小径，路边每隔几米就有玻璃挡风下摇曳的白蜡烛光，这让麦克雷想起中世纪没有电气化的时代，年轻情侣偷摸躲进无人树林里偷情的各种艳事。  
半藏穿着木屐噔噔的走在前面，回头看了一眼‘想入非非’的麦克雷，沉思了下说，“这里没人来，只有岛田家的人才能走这条秘密通道。”  
麦克雷弯起嘴角，上前一步拉住半藏的手握紧手心，然后抽出一根雪茄，低头用蜡烛点燃自己的烟卷，在一片烟气环绕中懒懒的调笑，“怎么？想让我现在就把你压在路边‘干活？’”  
“看来你是不了解入夜后的日本山区有多冷。”半藏迎面闭眼接受牛仔的亲吻，互相只是嘬了一口并没太大动作，“忍不住就自己在这来一发，我先走了。”  
“为了我的下半生考虑还是no thanks啦。”把高挺的鼻尖埋进黑丝里，美国牛仔深刻检讨自己的‘言行’，同时不忘讨好半藏。  
***  
夜路的尽头居然有台隐秘的电梯嵌在山石中，半藏愉快的看着牛仔吃惊的面孔，把他推进去，用指纹启动了电梯，“岛田家的人才能使用，如果是普通人拜访山庄，要走很长一段山路。”  
他的龙如此神秘，麦克雷毫不怀疑半藏下一秒会给他变出什么新花样，就算是他的弓手突然消失在眼前都不奇怪。麦克雷乖巧的跟在龙的身后，游走在月光下漆黑的庭院，然后穿过一扇日式门，再通过几间交错走廊的障子门，这才到了目的地。  
半藏拉开屏风，这里果然已经到了半山的高度，台阶下方的璀璨灯火变得更加渺小，抬头能看到皎洁明月，耳旁是院子里静逸虫鸣和潺潺水声，就算大门敞开也丝毫不能阻止屋内温暖如春，地热穿过榻榻米让脚底感到暖心。障子门的后面是一扇巨大的屏风，正面画着富士山和波浪，麦克雷好奇的走过反面，是一副巨大的双龙图案。  
屋内的四角地灯彰显着暧昧的气氛，而屏风下面是一张比直布罗陀大一倍的地垫，这让麦克雷的脸红了一下。他轻哼了一声转移注意力，“我不喜欢这双龙的图案，特别是放在卧室里，老让我想起源氏。”  
“别这么小气，你和源氏以后还得相处。”他的龙低笑起来，从袖子里抽出手搭在麦克雷的腰间，“我有时间找人换一屏就是了。说起来……你刚才的霸气去哪了？”这句话是半藏在他耳边说的，按照身高差，麦克雷猜想半藏踮了脚才能达到这个位置，毕竟他和半藏的身高差着十几厘米呢。真是可爱啊，他的龙。半藏伸手抚摸牛仔手臂上茂盛的毛发，另一只手滑向牛仔的脖子，感受那里悸动的脉搏，“从小吃的什么，这么壮……”  
“你也不差亲爱的。”麦克雷埋在半藏的脖颈间亲吻，极为欢迎他的揩油行为。事实上牛仔心里清楚，半藏隐藏在宽大和服下的身体精装结实，有着完美的肌肉和曲线,“你知道圈养的老虎为什么依然勇猛健壮？因为它们天生就是杀手，这是骨子里基因带来的。”  
半懒洋洋的附和了一声，独自走到障子门前示意牛仔不要跟过来。  
现在的麦克雷反而不着急了，他的龙总有把戏，而牛仔今晚也乐得看半藏怎么把剧情演好，只是不愿松开那只毛爪。  
“你休息下，等我一会。”  
“是确保我在这儿足够受到欢迎么？”  
“我跟你保证。”  
“如果你趁机跑了，我会从这山崖边上跳下去，说到做到。”麦克雷嘴角一咧，放开抓着半藏的手。他现在对弓手百分之百信任，无论接下来他想做什么对谁有利，这都不重要。  
***  
麦克雷躺在垫子上百无聊赖的闭眼数着羊，农场里的白羊羔又多又肥,屁股又圆又大，扭着小短腿跑呀跑，越过一个栅栏两个栅栏……  
“困了？牛仔？”障子门开合的声音响起，半藏手里端着一个盘子，又换了身麦克雷熟悉的日式黑色浴衣，裸足走在榻榻米上。  
“我今天睡了一天，精神劲特别足。”牛仔头靠在双臂中间，仰视他的龙走过来，跪坐在他旁边，随手把一个盘子放在矮桌上。大概是房间暖气开的足，半藏白皙的脸上抹上一丝红晕。还没等牛仔反应过来，岛田大人的手就开始摸索他身上那块红色披肩，继而灵活的手指拧着衬衫上的纽扣，然后有点粗暴的扯开它们，那双将弓箭技巧掌握到炉火纯青的手掌附上宽厚多毛的胸肌。  
“半藏……”麦克雷撑起胳膊，呼吸变得急促起来，他舔了舔嘴唇眼睛发直，恨不得一口把眼前的东方人吞下去。  
“躺好！”岛田大人拨开牛仔伸过来的手，让他重新摆好姿势，语气像哄个小孩子，“转过去躺下。”  
牛仔莫名的上衣被扒光，被强制命令躺下。一开始麦克雷还不解发生了什么，直到趴在褥子上用余光去扫了几眼，然后听到身后瓶子打开的声音，随后淡淡的樱花味飘散出来溢满和屋，液体倒在双手掌中被缓慢揉搓，达到和身体同样的温度后才触到自己的后背。  
啊，他明白了，原来半藏要给他做精油按摩。  
牛仔既高兴又后悔，高兴的是半藏真的信守‘老板亲自做全套服务’这个约定，遗憾的是还是碰不到本人。麦克雷眯着一只眼，看到半藏脱下左襟，露出精实精壮的上半身和整条左胸到手腕的龙纹花臂，手上涂满武士身体温度的精油，沿着自己背后肌肉纹理一推到底。  
妈的，他快受不了，牛仔即刻感到全身开始发热。  
半藏注意到了牛仔赤裸裸的眼神，心中甚是好笑，有的人总把按摩想像成色情行业相关，但正宗按摩师算是高收入人群，只不过当代色情行业打着擦边球做身体接触类的前戏罢了。  
突然，背后脊椎某个部位被手指按到，牛仔吃疼的叫了一声，引来武士的一阵嘲弄。  
“呃嗯……我都不知道你还会这个……穴位什么的。”  
半藏发出一声鼻音，没停下手上的动作，“你不是习武之人，像我和源氏从小练武，关节和韧带都锻炼过，像你……”坏心眼的弓手狠狠的按住腰门的位置，又引起麦克雷的一阵惨叫，“骨头都是硬的，肌肉也这么紧。”说完，想让那块肌肉放松似的拍了拍。  
牛仔皱着眉眼角里憋泪，忍不住向武士求饶，“好吧，我知道为什么你能爬墙了，嘶……轻点甜心。”半藏嘴角一弯，知道牛仔是个能伸能屈的人，必要时他会向自己低头讨饶。于是心情变好的岛田大人这才认真开始推背按摩，手掌和肌肉之间混合着甜美的樱花香味，麦色肌肤附着上一层蜜色水渍，随着按动速度和力道发出咻咻的摩擦声。  
不得不说，人类在被创造的时候确实存在种族差异，半藏感叹。像麦克雷这种天天吃垃圾食品的人，身材居然能这么爆炸，美国牛仔高大强壮，背肌、肩胛肌甚至胸肌都完美的很（除了有点小肚子），半藏原来只听过麦克雷除了练枪外偶尔会练练哑铃和跑步，但只是这种程度真是对不起天天这样刻苦锻炼才保持着近乎完美身材的自己。  
大概真像麦克雷说的那样，老虎天生就是如此吧。  
“好爽……爽死了……”牛仔的脸埋在枕头里，用英语和俚语呻吟着，“感觉肩膀都快化了。”  
麦克雷仿佛经历了一场人生电影，从最初的疼痛到慢慢开始发热，背后每寸肌肤都被弓手好好照顾了一番，舒服到浑身像散了架一般，人生真是太享受了。过了好一会，大概到了最后阶段，半藏一只手抚着牛仔的头，右手沿着耳后的颈椎轻轻揉捏着，指关节还偶尔按住后颈穴位轻轻按压转圈，做着最后的舒压工作。  
专业，太专业了。牛仔嘟囔着想，别人请半藏做一次按摩真不知道得花多少钱，而且这还要看本人的意愿，不过估计本人是不愿意的，大概还会一箭射死请求者。麦克雷闭着眼长出了口气，对自己刚才在酒屋里做出冲动的事感到有些懊恼，幸亏半藏没发脾气，不然自己真得后果自负了。  
“怎么突然开始叹气了。”半藏直起身，拿起一块热毛巾开始擦拭清洁牛仔的背后。  
“我在想，以后都享受不到这样的待遇了，我难过。”  
“怎么这么说？”  
“唉……岛田大人好心的时候说不定会愿意再给我做一次呢。”背部重新挨到垫子上，麦克雷接过半藏递过来的毛巾擦拭额头和胸口上的汗，就像经历一场马拉松，全身毛孔都张开了。  
“这个嘛，的确要看我的心情。”半藏笑了一下拿起另一块毛巾擦洗自己脸上的汗水。运动量是相互的，他这个按摩师出汗量也不小。热毛巾擦过额头和脖颈，转而擦拭胸口和腋下，划过手臂上隆起和纹身……半藏停下动作，看着麦克雷像观看表演一样的眼神盯着自己。  
弓箭手高傲的哼了一声，迅速擦拭干净，将左襟重新穿好腰带系好，在垫子上坐好，将毛巾回收进盘子，开始准备接下来的‘服务’项目。  
拥8  
岛田大人挪着身子来到牛仔上方，盯着他琥珀色的双眼，冷不丁的俯下身给了麦克雷一个轻吻，而后者不知所以的欣然接受，互相张开嘴唇让唇舌缠绵在一起，极为缓慢的享受黏腻又绵长的暧昧之吻。  
“接下来，你的手不能碰我，知道么……”一边在牛仔耳边诱导式的命令着，右手已经悄然覆上麦克雷多毛的小腹，在敏感的腹肌和肚脐中间来回逗弄，最后灵巧的手指开始解那条印有可笑字母的皮带。  
“半藏，呼……，你真是要弄死我了。”牛仔恶狠狠的盯着颇为得意的弓手，刚才缠绵在嘴里的小舌突然离开，这让麦克雷咬了咬自己的下唇，同时用沙哑的声音略表不满。  
而发起挑逗的人不再说话，将牛仔的裤子褪下，连带着那条印有美国国旗的低品位内裤也一同扒走，无视小杰西蠢蠢欲动的模样。  
半藏从盘子里戴起乳胶手套，将大量润滑剂倒进一块薄棉巾上，黏腻的液体立刻渗透进去打湿了一片，然后下一秒用棉巾包裹住麦克雷半勃的小杰西，轻柔的开始上下滑动。  
“呃！嘶……”麦克雷睁大眼，双手扯紧被褥，手臂的肌肉一下子绷紧起来。  
“很凉么？一会就热了。”  
岛田半藏罪恶的声音幽幽响起，这让麦克雷感觉好似从天边传来一般，腰间立刻感到酸软的不行，牛仔一边感叹日本人真会玩，一边再点赞一次半藏的优良信用，如果真有点评环节他要给岛田大人附上五星好评，再加上私人联系方式以便后快。  
可惜他不是嫖客，半藏也不是服务人员，这次行为带着俩人莫名的情趣。  
牛仔沉重的呼吸表明他很受用这次的手活，全身血液已经渐渐汇集到下半身，棉布的摩擦和肉柱产生微妙的化学反应，触点就像过电一样扩散到全身。  
噗呲，噗噜的水声慢慢在房间响起，直接刺激两人的敏感神经和听觉。  
“真厉害……一跳一跳的。”半藏挑着眉，用盯着艺术品一样的眼神看着逐渐兴奋的小杰西，手里的动作一点也没放慢，然后又嘀咕着低声用日语说了一遍，“这么看，果然很大”。  
“你说话，为什么……这么色情。”麦克雷用手背挡住额头，他现在有点眩晕，不知道是因为这眼前巨大的刺激，还是心上人熟练又专业的手活。牛仔内心轮换着各种语言的赞美和亵渎之词，感觉额头又开始溢出的汗水将手臂打湿，大腿的肌肉也开始不自觉的绷紧。  
“呵，是你的心理作用吧。”  
手活的好坏关系到让男人体验的快感高低程度，像这种地方显然服务人员都是经过系统培训的，半藏作为老板，很不幸的，课程材料他都一一过目过，而且还作为监督的身份旁听过几次课程。没想到，学到的技巧第一次都用到麦克雷身上。  
其实男人，都有点抖M倾向，半藏现在突然有个想法，他很想用自己的裸足踩在牛仔胀大勃起的肉柱上，一边用语言缓慢低声羞辱他，一边用足心脚趾逗弄撩拨踩踏，看看麦克雷坚强的意识能忍多久。  
不过来日方长，半藏坏笑着拿开棉布，亲肤手套更加用力的握紧胀大的性器，手指沿着筋脉的纹路抚慰按压，敏感的小洞被拇指打圈弹拨，让一股股淸色的水渍和黏糊的润滑液冗杂在一起，发出色情又刺耳的噗呲声。  
“哈……该死。”麦克雷惊喘出一声呻吟，小杰西确实已经达到最佳状态了。  
真的好大啊，半藏机械的抚弄着完全勃起的昂扬，呼吸停滞了几秒，手心里的欲望饱胀粗壮，同样身为男人的自己也会多看几眼，感觉自己的手颤抖了几下，武士闭上眼呼了口气，感觉脸颊开始发烫，身体也莫名的燥热起来，交叠的双脚不自觉的扭动了几下。  
不好，连自己带着都有点兴奋了。  
“很爽么？牛仔？”压下心底的哼笑，岛田大人摘下手套，用毛巾把麦克雷下身的粘液重新擦拭干净，只留下怒胀的性器在空中昂首叫嚣。  
“……半藏？”麦克雷擦了下被汗水打湿的额头，眯着眼想抬起上半身，不知道为什么抚慰自己的双手停下了。  
岛田大人撩开左手的袖子，露出大片龙纹，手臂毫不客气的压在麦克雷的大腿上，右手重新握紧阴茎的根部，连俩颗饱胀的双球都被提了起来。  
看着牛仔困惑的眯眼看自己，岛田半藏露出恶魔般的轻笑，侧身低头张开嘴伸出满是唾液的粉色舌头，轻轻舔上敏感的马眼。  
“FXXK，Oh, my gXd.！Gosh! JeXus chrXs!”一连串的英语从麦克雷的嘴里爆出，这太刺激了！刺激到牛仔直接又沉重的躺了回去，一瞬间他感觉自己差点把被褥抓烂。  
“……嗯…”半藏皱着眉，努力将大家伙往深处吞，但这也让他无意识的从喉底发出呻吟，这家伙的冠头满胀程度太大了，还一跳一跳的烫的吓人，嘴里漫溢的唾液无法咽下，直接顺着柱体往下滑落，打湿了周围旺盛的毛发。  
“宝贝，甜心……别着急。”麦克雷深沉的喘息着，试图想摸上半藏汗湿的头发，但又收回了手。半藏的嘴里又湿又热，努力开始上下晃动。麦克雷一咬牙，直接坐了起来，这种美景不欣赏将来后悔终生。  
味道真怪，半藏心想。但麦克雷雄性荷尔蒙的气味深深烙印在身上，牛仔的体温和呼吸近在咫尺，这种味道和温度让自己的身体开始莫名发颤。将水渍透亮的怒胀吐出，半藏侧过头开始由上到下舔吸粗壮的柱身，粉舌按照青筋的纹路左右晃动，然后含住一颗卵蛋轻轻用舌头在口中逗弄。  
“啊…含住两个，不行。”半藏松开嘴，睁开眼用饱含泪水的目光抱怨着看了眼麦克雷。  
牛仔咽了口唾沫，脑子里蹦出个词，真骚。但他可不敢这么讲，万一开始被半藏暴打那可就得不偿失了，麦克雷下定决心，非得让半藏讲出那些羞耻到这辈子都没说过的话不可。  
武士又向自己靠近了些，一只手抓着自己的腿，张开粉唇重新包裹住性器头部，然后慢慢吞下，来了个彻底的深喉口活。当鼻子彻底和牛仔的毛发接触后，又吐出一截粗大，来回几次后，适应了牛仔长度的口腔开始慢慢上下套弄起来。  
“嗯……唔…”火热饱满的粗大偶尔会顶撞到口腔内的敏感点，这让半藏从喉底发出难耐的低声。就像龙吟一样，麦克雷喘着粗气，欣喜的看着半藏胡乱抓挠的左手，花臂上的龙纹透着汗渍，让雕纹看上去栩栩如生。牛仔脑子一乱，伸出右手抓住半藏的手心。  
“慢点，宝贝。”  
这根东西好像让他的龙上了瘾，麦克雷知道有口癖这种性向，而且自己的宝贝足够大，绝对能满足这张贪吃的小嘴和淫荡的小舌头。  
“啊……呜！啵……”猛吐出他的宝贝，半藏张着嘴靠在他的大腿根上，暂时休息的喘口气，各种液体糊在精美修剪的胡渣上，看的麦克雷心脏差点爆炸。  
“哼……呵，身上红的跟虾子似的，这么舒服么？”抓了一把麦克雷胸前的体毛，半藏喘着气，眯着发红的眼睛还不忘嘲笑牛仔的过度发情。  
“快被你弄死了。”  
“我连……箭……都不用，呼……就能弄死你……”牛仔用机械的手温柔的拨开弓手汗湿的前发，引来半藏的抱怨，“你犯规了，不是说别碰我……呃……”  
“来弄死我呀。”牛仔微笑的看着攥着自己血肉手的小巧五指，嘶嘶的低语道。  
“违规的家伙，看着……惩罚你。”推开麦克雷的机械臂，一口将小杰西重新吞了进去。  
“嗯……呃啊…哈啊……咕噜……噗噜。”  
麦克雷爽的长吸了一口气，腿差点踢到半藏身上，再这样紧迫快感压着自己临界点的话，牛仔不能保证再坚持更多的时间。耳边的水音听起来过于淫乱，弓手起伏的身影快要变得模糊。  
“……投降么？牛仔？”  
半藏一句含糊又性感的低音从身下飘过来，牛仔叹了口气腹部一紧，高潮已到。  
白色的浊液飞溅而出，让半藏俊美坚毅的脸上染上情欲之色，他的龙措不及防的受到惊吓，牛仔的子种争先恐后的要一亲半藏的芳泽，结果是让精液溅到岛田大人的脸上到处都是。  
麦克雷吸了口气，顾不上爽翻天的后劲，要帮半藏擦拭干净。  
“呼……正常的生理现象，不用介意。”半藏喘着气撑起身体，开始一如既往的清理工作，就像吃完饭刷盘子一样，白色毛巾映衬着半藏红晕的脸颊，脸上的表情又恢复成刚开始的冷静模样，一副铁打的雕像般。  
半藏将牛仔的下体擦拭干净，向扔一块破抹布似的将毛巾扔到盘子里，这才吸了口气努力让呼吸平复，扶着额头一脸我刚才究竟干了什么的表情。  
他这样规矩坐着的样子真是可爱，他的龙。  
***  
“躺下，甜心，休息一下。”牛仔拉着一脸颓废的半藏，让他靠在自己的怀里，侧身躺下。大手慢慢的抚摸半藏的后背，讨好般的温柔让武士舒服的叹了口气。  
牛仔凑上去亲吻半藏汗湿的后颈，撩开黑色发丝，一股清香的荷尔蒙冲进鼻腔，让人着迷。


End file.
